The Body of the Beast
by TMarvoloRiddle1944
Summary: AU! A collector's greatest passion is to complete their collection. An Heir's greatest wish is too impress their Father. A lonely boy's greatest want is for attention and love. The Wizarding World is in a violent war against the Creatures, led by the infamous Vampire King. One young boy has the opportunity to change the direction of the war.
1. It Begins at the Beginning

**Hello Everyone! I've been reading Harry Potter fanfiction and reviewing for roughly 2 years now. I thought it was finally time to try my hand at writing something Harry Potter based myself. I've basically melded all my favourite stories to produce something that expresses what I would adore in the perfect story.**

 **Warning: This could end up Slash, it might not. I am just going to see where the story takes me naturally. But you can't say I didn't warn you if something pops up later in chapters.**

 **This most defiantly doesn't follow the Harry Potter story line.**

 **Summary: AU, Potential DM/HP or TMR/HP. Vampire!Draco, Vampire!Harry.** A collector's greatest passion is too complete their collection. An Heir's greatest wish is too impress their Father. A lonely boys greatest want is for attention and love. The Wizarding World is in a violent war against the Creatures, led by Vampires and the infamous Vampire King. One young boy has the opportunity to change the direction of the war, but when manipulation and loyalty come into question… The future becomes clouded.

 **I tend to switch about POV quite a bit, so be warned for that. I don't clearly label it but it's done in an obvious manner.**

 _Italics –_ Thoughts.

 **The Body of the Beast**

" _There's nothing worse than waiting and not knowing what'll happen to you. Your own imagination can be crueller than any captor."_

― _Richelle Mead, Frostbite._

Chapter One – It Begins at the Beginning

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was located deep within the great Scottish Highlands, located in the heart of the burgh of Moray, near Dufftown to be exact. But unless you were lucky enough to be blessed with magical blood… you wouldn't know that. The building itself could be described as intimidating and imposing; it was an obscenely large castle, of course it would be, but for the hundreds of school children clad all in their very best wizarding and muggle outfits, it was home.

It also happened to be the last day of term, so excitement was particularly high that day. The grand feast had been had the previous night and the final communal breakfast finished with a fond farewell and a whole host of boisterousness. Students ran around in hoards as they made their way down to the Hogwarts express. The morning air was chilly and bitter, but that didn't deter anyone from starting their journey home. Times had been tough in recent years and security was tight, the protection of the Wizarding worlds future was taken very seriously. Check points littered the bumpy stone path all the way up to the station, manned by the winners of Witch Weekly's top 10 most undesirable faces, or so it would seem.

Within the last ten years' times certainly had changed, yes of course some of it was for the better but there was always going to be revolutionaries to this change. A Dark Lord had arisen and claimed the leadership role over every dark witch and wizard in the UK, as well as supporting dark creatures. His rein was fuelled by violence and slander and it was only picking up speed as time wore on. It didn't help that this self-proclaimed Dark Lord was a creature himself, head to one of the oldest Vampire bloodlines in the world to be precise. The Vampire King. His understanding of the abuse and neglect of creatures endeared more and more every day and not every creature was dark… the light was following quickly at the heels of their brothers and sisters.

It became common knowledge amongst the pupils of Hogwarts that Dark didn't necessarily mean evil, nor did light automatically equate to good. It was the intention of the individual that mattered. Everyone had good and evil within their souls, it was just a question of what would win in the end, which had the greatest pull. So, every creature race had their good and bad individuals. This was why the Dark Lords campaign was so popular. He wouldn't force the new light-comers to commit heinous acts, he would only encourage their continued support. For the dark creatures who enjoyed the hunt or thrill of murder, he would utilise them in battle.

Everyone at school had lost someone to the ongoing battle, had seen loved ones turned into creatures and affinities shift at the drop of a hat. The entire school had gossiped for weeks about how Terry Boots older brother had suddenly become a lethal werewolf killing machine, before he was bitten the boy had been terrified of girls and was one of the kindest teenagers anyone had ever met. The same had happened to 2nd year Slytherin, Graham Pritchard's Father, he had been a heavy believer in blood purity but once he had been turned into a werewolf everything had changed for him and his family. He became one of several investors who were the money behind the lights creature support campaign. It was interesting which side people would sway towards once their world had been turned upside down and new instincts drove new revelations about the self.

Within the throngs of happy students, fifteen-year-old Harry James Potter jogged at double time to catch up with his friends who had went on ahead of him; he had forgotten to pick up his letters from his family and had immediately jogged back up to his dorm to fetch them. They were the only correspondence Harry had had from the people he loved all year, how he had forgotten to pack such important items was beyond him and he instantly beat himself up for it afterwards.

It wasn't unusual for the young Potter heir to stay at school over the customary holiday breaks, after all his Father was Head Auror and his Godfather Sirius was the man's second in command. His Mother worked in a popular and successful apothecary and frequently hired as a potions expert for the Ministry, finally his Uncle Remus was the pioneer of the light party 'Wizards for Creatures' movement and was forever at rally's and meetings… All in all, his family were very important, very busy Witches and Wizards within Wizarding Britain and Harry understood that he would endlessly be second place in their lives.

It had been the longest morning ever in his opinion and the aforementioned morning was just about to get even longer. It was a little-known fact that the Potter heir despised the train ride to and from Hogwarts. It had all begun back in first year, with that first faithful train ride. These sorts of adventures were supposed to be fun, especially for one travelling into the unknown were a whole new world was about to explode into existence. He remembered when he was still a young child, his mother and father would skirt around the subject of Hogwarts but never delve into its secrets and mystery.

Harry had always been a bit funny with travel be it apparition, floo or even the bloody car his Father was so proud of; It would always make him spew rings around himself. Well, on that specific train ride Harry had practically projectile vomited all over Draco bloody Malfoy and his newly formed band of idiots. Ever since that day, Malfoy made sure to find him and remind him of the incident again and again until Harry would resort to knocking the blond to the ground and pounding ten piles of shyte out of him for ever opening his big mouth. You'd think the little tosser would learn his lesson… You would be wrong.

"Hey Potter! Potter... POTTER!" The blond bimbo was starting early this time, usually he waited till everyone was at least on the train and getting settled. Fantastic.

"What is it this time, Malfoy." _Ya great arse,_ Harry thought to himself and snickered into his mind. He knew if he said it out loud all hell would break loose and both boys would skip the jeering and jump straight to blows. Harry could only hope that Malfoy would be a one comment wonder and leave him in peace the rest of the journey. How pleasurable that hope would be, but of course reality was never so kind.

"Just wondered if your little mudblood packed you a sick bag? Or are you going old-school and using the floor again?"

The comment was followed by a flood of howling laughter and the customary grunts of approval from the Slytherin's two goons, dumb and dumber. Those boys really didn't have a shred of intelligence between them, how they were still at school with the grades they had was really a mystery. At least Harry was passing all his classes, in fact he was top in most of them… Apart from Potions much to his Mothers chagrin, that class Malfoy was securely on top.

"It's great to see you've been paying attention in muggle studies, Malfoy! Your parents must be so proud." It was a low blow, but Harry was willing to lower himself to the others level if it meant he could take the attention off his embarrassing first year mishap. It had happened 5 years ago! He didn't mean to do it, he had actually been plucking up the courage to extend his hand in friendship to the other boy. He had heard stories about the Malfoy heir growing up and had been determined to become his friend. Draco had been everything Harry himself had not been; he had won every junior quidditch league since he had been old enough to play, he had become Captain of the British under 11's at age 8… the youngest in over a hundred years! He had even successfully helped create the 'Wolfsbane Potion' along with his Godfather Severus Snape when he was but 10 years old; ultimately revolutionising the war against every Werewolf's inner beast and changing how many Witches and Wizards would view the race, the good ones at any rate. It had been a massive blow when he had been rejected so spectacularly and the constant reminders really didn't help. Harry had become bitter and had decided he would try and best the blond in everything he did, he studied hard and joined nearly every club Hogwarts had to offer. When Draco had become a prefect, Harry was gleeful that he had been chosen too… the battle for Head boy for next year had raged angrily all year long.

"At least my parents notice my achievements! Your parents don't even care when your ill, let alone make prefect! If you think getting Head Boy is going to make them notice you, I believe your sorely mistaken. I bet you could drop dead and they wouldn't even shed a tear."

And there is was…The definitive comment that had the messy haired Potter child launching himself across two crowds of giggling girls to leap into the air and crash into Draco with the force of a raging bull seeing red. He pounded into anything he could touch, mussing his hair and ripping it out in clumps. Malfoy retaliated by kneeing him in the groin and grabbing his shoulders, flipping them over and continuing to claw at Harry's face with is unnaturally long finger nails.

The fight was eventually stopped by two of the burly checkpoint guards and both boys were pulled off each other swearing like sailors and heavily bleeding. Harry had tried to launch himself back into the other teenager but the hands that held him prevented the manoeuvre.

"Stop this madness immediately! Consider your fight with each other over!" The man yelled from behind Harry, causing him to jump and the red mist that had temporarily clouded his brain to disperse. That was when the pain hit him and he slumped to his knees, the guard not having anticipated the move, letting him drop from his beefy fingers.

"I'm not going to clean you boys up. We can let your parents see exactly what animals they have raised." This was the second man's input, which was just as unwelcome as the first. "Now kindly stop this nonsense and continue on your way."

Draco was released and with a sniff and lingering glance at the still bleed wounds on Harry's face, whirled on the spot and darted down the path. Crabbe and Goyle glared some more and then followed their leader like the lost sheep they were. Harry on the other hand was trying to compose himself on the ground before getting to his feet and limping his way down the path ten or more paces behind the three.

It always amazed him how the other boy could always walk away from a fight like it was nothing. They had resorted to blows on several separate occasions and every time It was Harry who would end up bleeding and battered, while Draco would walk away with a small bruise and shallow cut at best. Even this time, the most he had done to the other was a few scrapes on the left cheek. It was like he was unhurtable? Was that even a word? Bugger knows! But it was weird, and the looks! Malfoy would always narrow his icy silver eyes onto the steady red liquid leaking from his body and Harry could swear he look almost hungry… But the days of suspecting that the other was a Vampire were far behind him. He just didn't believe Draco could ever have enough self-restraint, nor had he heard from his Father about any Vampires identified in the Malfoy family. The blond was the type to publicise his loyalties and he surely would have told anyone who would listen, that he was some big bad dark vampire wanting to kill or turn the lot of them in the name of the Dark Lord. Nah, he was just a ponce with Pureblood honour.

"Harry! Hurry up the trains about to leave! GET ON THE TRAIN NOW!" His muggleborn friend Hermione Granger howled from one of the open window compartments as the bespeckled youth appeared on the platform. Harry hurried up and jumped through the nearest doorway just as the train blew its horrendously loud whistle and began to pull away from the station. The inside was crowded and everyone seemed to be bumping into one another on their merry way to a compartment.

"Finally! Good Merlin what happened to your face! Mate, did you fall down the stairs again? I should probably let you in on a little secret… they move." Ron Weasley snorted from the window seat he had claimed as his own every year for the past five years. His bright red hair looked shocking as the sun reflected off it in intervals between the trees whirling past outside the window. He looked like a demented angel, heck he behaved like one too most of the time. Being the third in command to the best prankster group since the Maunders era kind of did that to a person. Fred, George and Ron were a force to be reckoned with. Plus, the youngest Weasley boy was a sarcastic bastard.

"Thank you, Ron. I must say I hadn't noticed. I must have been too distracted by the biggest arsehole HOGWARTS HAS EVER SEEN!"

"You fought with Malfoy again didn't you? Early this year is he not?" _State the obvious Hermione, thank you._

"He just can't keep his STUPID mouth SHUT! Why does he have to do this to me EVERY SINGLE TIME! It happened FIVE years ago, FIVE. All I wanted was to be his stupid FRIEND. I'M SICK OF IT. I wish the git would just DROP DEAD!"

Hermione and Ron let him have his habitual post-fight rant while they pretended to listen and seem sympathetic. They cared about Harry, they truly did but boy, did he have a temper. It just seemed to get worse with age too. Hermione wished he would just rise above it, were as Ron hoped he would just be allowed to organise the biggest humiliation Hogwarts had ever seen.

"—I'm right though, aren't I?" Harry finished, his breathing laboured and his cheeks bright pink. His friends just nodded and he sat down with a huff and materialized a book from thin air. Wandless magic was still untraceable to this day by the Ministry and oh boy did Harry abuse that titbit of knowledge. Her

"I really wish I could do that." Hermione said as she sagged in her seat, pulling out a book the old-fashioned way.

"We can't all be as super-powered as Harry Potter now, can we?"

"Shut up, Ron." _You just must get a little dig in every time I do wandless magic, don't you mate._

Silence befell the three friends as they each lost their imaginations in books and sight-seeing. Harry tried to concentrate on his Ancient Rune's text but he couldn't help thinking what his parents would think when they saw him. If they were even waiting for him at Kings Cross. He hadn't had a reply from his letter asking them. So… maybe they would surprise him. Or maybe it would be that old bat Mrs Figg, their live-in maid, picking him up again. Harry really didn't understand why house-elves just couldn't be enough for the couple. The women smelled like cats, she didn't even have cats! How was that possible?

Regardless, Harry was now dreading arriving at the station and he hoped that his parents wouldn't shout to badly when they heard he had fought with Draco Malfoy again. He would very much like to avoid being grounded for the summer.

 _Next time… Harry arrives at home and his punishment doesn't exactly go to plan._


	2. In Loving Arms, We Trust

**Well, I got so excited about posting my first chapter that I decided to post another. It is still un'beta but if anyone has a problem with the grammatical errors, do leave a review and I'll consider getting one.**

 **Warning: This could end up Slash, it might not. I am just going to see where the story takes me naturally. But you can't say I didn't warn you if something pops up later in chapters.**

 **This most defiantly doesn't follow the Harry Potter story line.**

 **Summary: AU, Potential DM/HP or TMR/HP. Vampire!Draco, Vampire!Harry.** A collector's greatest passion is too complete their collection. An Heir's greatest wish is too impress their Father. A lonely boys greatest want is for attention and love. The Wizarding World is in a violent war against the Creatures, led by Vampires and the infamous Vampire King. One young boy has the opportunity to change the direction of the war, but when manipulation and loyalty come into question… The future becomes clouded.

 **I tend to switch about POV quite a bit, so be warned for that. I don't clearly label it but it's done in an obvious manner.**

 _Italics –_ Harry's Thoughts.

 **The Body of the Beast**

 _"_ _When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family."_

 _―_ _Jim Butcher_

Chapter Two – In Loving Arms, We Trust

Harry Potter departed the Hogwarts Express with his head down and his shoulders slumped. His currently crusty, messy black hair looked wilder than usual; the boy had fallen into a fitful yet short sleep on the comfortable seats of his compartment and had immediately tumbled into the unwelcomed embrace of nightmares. Harry was anything but a stranger to this, but normally the honour of particularly heinous dreams was reserved for the night. Never had he had such dreams during a midday nap, nor had he ever had one in the company of his friends. He was always careful to use a silencing charm when he went to bed in the boy's dorms… And a sticking charm for the curtains AND occasionally a minor Notice-me-not charm just to be on the safe side.

It was rather embarrassing waking up to the concerned, pale faces hovering just above his nose; Sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and his eyes as bloodshot as a sixth year during the exam period. Never had he been so thankful to bypass his Father's bad-eyesight, everything would have been blurry and that would have added to his shock upon rousing.

He hadn't known what to say, hadn't know how to explain to his friends that it was nothing to worry about. He had had these nightmares for as long as he could remember. His parents had always had a hard time waking him up in his early days, but they had come to terms with the routine of holding their son down until he awoke naturally on his own… that was whenever they were present in the house to do so. Mrs Figg had always tended to scream and rattle him until he woke with sore ears and pulled muscles in his aching shoulders.

After talking Hermione down and glaring Ron back into his seat, the young Potter calmly explained his night-terror diagnosis, curtsy of his Mothers muggle doctor friend. Yes, he was supposed to grow out of it years ago, but sometimes things didn't happen as the books dictated. Ron seemed to be pacified by the rather vague explanation but sadly the redheads on/off girlfriend didn't seem to be as susceptible towards his explanation. She knew he was skirting around the details and as always, wanted to know more. The why, the what and the how.

It had been with a heavy heart, that the black-haired boy had left his friends; no doubt walking towards certain doom. Harry looked considerably worse than before, if that were possible and now sported a sweaty bedhead as well as his battle scars. His parents were going to freak. Freak then rage and then freak some more. If his Father sent another strongly worded letter to Lucius Malfoy, then Harry would surely never live down the embarrassment when Draco paraded it around on September 1st. _Stupid Malfoy._

From his position on the station floor, Harry stopped dead and wondered why everything bad had to happen to him. Seriously, was he not first in line for some good luck? Any form of luck would be great, he honestly didn't mind.

James and Lily Potter stood not too far away from where he now stood, they're hands interlocked and their faces alight with rage. They had seen him leaving the train and had already witnessed his bloodied form, be it only for a second, as he hoped off and onto the concrete. His Father swept his eyes over to the pitiless Malfoy couple as they formally welcomed their son home and his blue eyes promised retaliation. The Malfoys were always so proper in public, so measured and calculated. Harry had to wonder if they were ever loving and affectionate with their son. _Maybe that's why Draco is the way he is._

His Mother on the other hand, now sported several fresh tears as she pulled away from her Husband and swept him up into a tight embrace; a silent cleaning spell washing over him as she did so.

"What happened, baby?" She wept into his shoulders, hands smoothing any surface they possibly could reach. She was always so affectionate. Secretly, Harry really loved that about her. He would deny it to his grave, but a little hug and comfort was just what he needed.

"It was that bloody Malfoy brat again, Lils. He was giving Harry that weird sneery thing… Seriously, does he not realize he looks like he needs a really big shi— "

"-JAMES POTTER!"

"—t when he does that?"

"Enough of that!" Lily wailed as Harry snickered into her flaming hair and red face. His Father really didn't have a filter. But, come to think of it, it was kind of true! It's not like he was lying. The happy families around them seemed to agree too, if the sniggering and slight nods were anything to go by. The Malfoy's really didn't seem to be as well liked as they thought they were.

"That's a good one, Dad. I might have to use it next time I see him."

Lily pulled back sharply in reprimand, "You certainly will not, Harry James Potter. Your Father is a bad influence on you, you'll get in trouble if you say that." _Good Merlin the full names are out, mum is mad._ She turned to glare at James, his expression turning meek and his hands lifting in surrender. He flashed a lopsided smile and his wife immediately thawed, it looked kind of funny to see the feared 'Head Auror' backing down from his slip of a wife. "He knows exactly how to get out of trouble too."

Harry really wished he had inherited that talent. He was a master of finding trouble, it was just the getting back out of said trouble that seemed to have passed him by. "I didn't know you guys would be here. I thought you would be too busy with your work. Y'know being in the middle of a war and stuff." _Thought… hoped and prayed. Begged the god of Parents! Why did they have to be here today!_

Lily threw her hands around her boy's shoulders once again, feeling suddenly emotional once more; James on the other hand looked guilty and just a tiny bit melancholy. "We realized how distant we've been and wanted to spend some time with you, kiddo. There might be a war on, but family should come first. Uncle Remus and Sirius are coming over later too. Thought we would have a welcome home party, just the five of us?"

"I-I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Even with a war against the dark creatures raging across Wizarding Britain, his family had managed to find time to spend with him. It didn't happen often, the last time had been almost a year ago, but when it did happen, they were times that Harry cherished above all else.

"Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up before they arrive." His mother murmured into his hair and ushered him off towards the Muggle exit, clearly Dad was driving today. Harry couldn't wait to be rolling around in the back seat when James's road rage kicked in, it really was a spectacle to behold. And really it was another big reason why Pure-blooded Wizards should leave muggle inventions well alone.

Harry looked around his bedroom and sighed, why did he have to leave it in such a mess every time he left for Hogwarts. The place was a dump! Books littered the floor and notebooks lay in-between the sheets of his bed, which was also unmade. Old cups and plates lay abandoned on his desk, as well as old clothes basically lying on everything. His Mother had made a rule when he had turned 13, that once he had become a teenager Harry's space was his own. His own little flat if you will, where only he himself, was responsible for its cleanliness. Obviously, he never learned that lesson.

Picking up a stray sock form the absurdly red rug located in the centre of his room, Harry went about correcting the room. It's not like it was huge or anything! It was just a regular sized room, in his regular sized house in Godric's Hollow. But damn, it was hard to keep clean.

Three hours later, Harry collapsed onto his newly made bed, as sweat once again poured off his brow. He could be bothered having another wash. Because as soon as the Potter Family had walked through the front door, Harry had been order toward the nearest shower to clean-up and then was promptly covered head to toe in salves, creams and then a potion for good luck. He was clean, just a little wet around the edges. A new set of clothes and a lot of deodorant would sort out the issue easily enough.

It was now approaching dinner time and Harry's stomach would not stop growling. It had already started getting dark outside, which was unusual for the summer months, but meant that his Uncles would be arriving at any minute now. His excitement had promptly spiked sky high, as he threw himself back off his bed and into the closet. Green... Green was good? It was also a Slytherin colour, but unlike his Dad, he had no issue with them. _Except for Malfoy, of course._ He had almost landed himself in Slytherin house, so wearing the colours really wasn't much of a big deal. According to his Mother it really brought out his eyes. _Okay, green shirt it is and maybe the black slacks? Yeah, black slacks and a black robe._

"HARRY!"

His Uncles had arrived! Decorum was blown to the wind, as he ran out the door without deodorant applied and down the stairs into the open arms of Sirius Black. The tall Pureblood was dress as elegantly as always but his face betrayed the image. He was grinning like a lunatic and his eyes sparkled with glee. Behind him, Remus Lupin grinned and placed his hand onto his best friend's shoulder and used the other to mess up his pup's hair.

"Look how much you've grown, stranger! What on earth do they feed you in that great hall nowadays!?" That was Remus, always the moderately polite adult in his life.

"You're the height of a real fifteen-year-old now, pup. Congrats! Too bad your almost sixteen eh?"

The youngest Potter huffed in Blacks arms and proceeded to stamp on his foot, hard. The elder yelped and let go, but not before swearing like a sailor. Lily quickly reprimanded him from the kitchen and Harry descended into laughter, as did his fellow Marauders. It was always a laugh and a joke when they were together, like they were still schoolboys without a care in the world. It really was nice, considering the times they now lived in.

"Good to see you to Padfoot, Remus." James remarked from behind his son, both men beamed widely and clapped him on the back… Sirius still from a squatted position. "You really shouldn't rile my son up about his height, y'know. Especially considering you get the same punishment every single time. "

Sirius grunted in reply, but his boyish grin didn't move. It was the usual welcome for the man, so he really couldn't expect much else. The group moved into the dining room and sat around the table as Lily joined them. The house elves rushed around them, a flurry of activity, while Lily sat at the head of table looking as serene as could be. Being a muggleborn, Lily always did like to help with the cooking and cleaning. She felt it was her right to do so and would thank the elves profusely each day. She hadn't grown up with tiny helpers and didn't want everything done for her.

"Smells amazing, Lily." Remus commented from beside Sirius, and everyone joined in on a nod. It really did smell delicious. His mother smiled and watched as her tiny helpers served food in its piles. They really had outdone themselves tonight. The family were ready to enjoy their meal, and enjoy it they shall.

"So, Harry, how have you enjoyed Hogwarts this year?" Once again, it was Remus who had spoken. The elder always wanted to know what was going on with Harry's academic life. Of the three pranksters, Remus was by far more interested in his studies. Sirius always wanted to know about any new lady friends and his Dad wanted to know about the pranks he played on Severus Snape. What his family didn't know was that he got on quite well with his Potions Professor and he really didn't know if he liked any girls in his school, let alone the year.

"Well, I'm top of the year in almost every class— "

"Auror POTTER! AUROR POTTER!" The harsh screech, echoed around the dining room and brought every adult too attention. James rushed over to the fireplace and thrust his head within the green flames. After a few minutes, his pale face re-emerged.

"Sirius, we need to go, Wimbourne is under attack. Remus, they need you there too, its led by the Gamma Werewolves. I need you to gather your wolves and be ready to negotiate as soon as you can. Lily they're going to need as many healing potions as you can take, we have many injured already."

Harry continued to sit at the table, the food steaming before his face, yet his plate was untouched. His eyes slowly swelled with tears as the adults rushed around him, Remus already disappearing through the flo, a sad smile sent in Harry's direction.

"But—we just sat down to dinner." Harry trailed off. He knew he was acting selfish but his emotions were simply too strong. This was all he had ever wanted. A family meal and a good chat, but it had been taken away from him. They hadn't even been sitting down for 5 minutes! "Please don't leave me. I just got back."

The sad thing about the whole situation was his parents didn't even seem to hear him. They rushed about to get everything together, clothes going flying as they put together their official robes. Sirius gave Harry a short hug and he could see how torn-up the man was before one after the other, they all disappeared through the green flames. Harry sat for a few seconds longer, watching the steam flowing into the air from the unconsumed food, before he pushed his chair back and bolted out the back door of his family home.

His tears fell freely as his legs pumped in a fast run through the trees surrounding his house. Sometimes he really hated his life, hated the war… hated everything. He hated Malfoy, he abhorred his parent's stupid jobs… but most of all, he hated being alone. This was his special night and it was torn away from him. Yes, there was a war going on but bloody hell! He deserved a little of his family's attention. But alas, that was not meant to be.

So, he ran. Ran right into the main square of Godric's Hollow, right up to the fountain. It looked beautiful reflected in the moonlit night. The water made a steady sound and Harry found himself lagging onto the rim, his feelings finally getting the best of him. He openly cried into the darkness, his cheeks flushed and his heart aching. _It just wasn't fair!_ He wanted his Mum and Dad, he wanted everything that had been taken from him; but most of all he wanted—

"What brings you here at this hour of the night, young one?" A silky voice broke his melancholy. The boy was confused, it wasn't even that late. _Bloody townies and their weird ways!_

"It's only 8 o'clock?" He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ahh, but the night is dark and the danger is near. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't care! I don't care about any of that! The danger is in sodding Wimbourne if you must know, not here."

The women grew closer, she was younger than Harry had expected her to be from her voice. But he did not move.

"Ah, but that was only one sect my dear. Have you forgotten about the Vampires so soon?"

Harry froze. His whole body tensing as the unknown women sniffed at his neck and placed her bone white hands on his shoulders.

"But you, my young one, should not fear." She purred directly into his ear, "You would be the perfect addition to my collect. So, powerful, so beautiful…your eyes so green."

That was the last thing he remembered before red flared above his now closed eyelids and a wrist was forced into his mouth as his neck was set on fire.

 _Next time… Harry returns home. As does his Parents._


	3. The Aftermath

**I've started to get reviews! Very encouraging reviews and I those of you who have and they really blew me away with your kind words. I really wanted to convey some serious emotion through that last chapter, yes it was only brief, but I wanted my readers to really feel the devastation Harry felt. And it was! In celebration, I decided to write another chapter. I haven't decided on pairings as of yet, but I have had some suggestions. It won't come in for a while yet, the plot has to be set first.**

 **Warning: This could end up Slash, it might not. I am just going to see where the story takes me naturally. But you can't say I didn't warn you if something pops up later in chapters.**

 **This most defiantly doesn't follow the Harry Potter story line.**

 **Summary: AU, Potential DM/HP or TMR/HP. Vampire!Draco, Vampire!Harry.** A collector's greatest passion is too complete their collection. An Heir's greatest wish is too impress their Father. A lonely boys greatest want is for attention and love. The Wizarding World is in a violent war against the Creatures, led by Vampires and the infamous Vampire King. One young boy has the opportunity to change the direction of the war, but when manipulation and loyalty come into question… The future becomes clouded.

 **I tend to switch about POV quite a bit, so be warned for that. I don't clearly label it but it's done in an obvious manner.**

 _Italics –_ Harry's Thoughts.

 **The Body of the Beast**

 _"_ _How should we be able to forget those ancient myths that are at the beginning of all peoples, the myths about dragons that at the last moment turn into princesses; perhaps all the dragons of our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see us once beautiful and brave. Perhaps everything terrible is in its deepest being something helpless that wants help from us."_

 _―_ _Rainer Maria Rilke, Letters to a Young Poet._

Chapter Three – The Aftermath

The streets of Godric's Hollow were chaos. The sky was lit up in startling shades of burnt orange and scarlet red as houses burned to their very foundations. Men, Women and children screamed in terrified unison as they bolted from one side of the small town to the other; desperation fuelling them to escape, yet bedlam prevented them from ever leaving alive. Blood trailed in thin rivers from the bodies of the helpless, glassy eyes turned to the heavens with a morbid hope for salvation. Indeed, the town was small; perhaps only home to a hundred at most, but the body count was steadily rising. By midnight there would be only one survivor, the-boy-who-lived.

Harry had awoken on the hard cobblestone surrounding the fountain in the town square, his neck throbbing and his eyes blurry and burning from smoke. He was confused, didn't know where he was, nor could he remember anything past running through the back door of his house. What he did know was his neck hurt, his hand couldn't feel a wound but he knew something had pierced his skin, if the dried bloody flakes were anything to go by; Yet, there didn't appear to be a wound. His mouth tasted of metal too, perhaps he had bitten it in shock when he was apparently attacked? Or fallen down, that was more likely with his sense of balance.

It was with a terrified realization that Harry understood he was currently in the middle of a war zone. He had run away from home and straight into an attack by the enemy. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ The whole thing had been a diversion from the real attack, that was a first. They normally only staged one attack after the other, but it looked like their war tactics had had a little bit of a spring clean. Upping the game and all that. _Realizing battle strategy at last, not good!_

Harry stumbled to his feet and ran back the way he came, Vampires feasting on the crying bodies of the innocent everywhere he looked. They didn't seem to pay him any attention and for that he was thankful. The attack did seem to be in its final few minutes, so maybe he would make it back to the house without anything jumping him on the way. That would be nice and it really would be the luck that he needed. _The luck that I never seem to get, come on just this one time!_

The back door was in sight and still open a crack from when he had left. The house didn't seem to have been targeted. For the first time, Harry was happy they lived on the outskirts. It looked as if that was what had saved it. Turning around, Harry saw the fire and smoke rising above the thin trees, a morbid reminder of the destruction just beyond. It was not the time to be outdoors.

The young Potter heir slammed the door behind himself as soon as he stumbled in through the boundary. He didn't really know what to do, who to turn to, they were all at the other battle. He was hyperventilating and could already feel his head spinning. _What do I do! We never planned for this, there is no sodding PLAN! Who doesn't make a family strategy!_

Harry made his way toward the kitchen table and pulled out a chair before slipping underneath its surface. The only thing he could do was pray that his parents would return and save him. Maybe realize that the whole fight was just a diversion ploy and return home; Werewolves were mouthy gits, so it was highly likely one of them blabbed as they battled the Aurors.

Maybe someone raised the alarm in the Hollow too. These people were Wizards mostly, the Flo only took a matter of seconds to connect. Worried family members and friends would most certainly get in contact with the authorities and send help.

He felt so tired, so achy. His whole body felt as if he had taken a tumble from a high-flying broom. It worried him that he couldn't recall how he had ended up on the ground, covered in blood yet not a single wound to find. Not to mention it was in the middle of a Vampire attack—

A Vampire attack.

He had had no wound, yet had obviously had an injury at some point… maybe that meant he had been—NO! He was fine, he had just been hit by the blood flying from the attackers as he lay passed out on the cold stone or tripped over his two left feet and slammed his heard on the pale stone of the squares epic centrepiece. His wound could be hidden underneath his mop of unruly black hair. Of course, he was fine. He had not been bitten. _I'm fine, nothing to panic over. Nothing to absolutely freak out about!_

It was common knowledge across Wizarding Britain that Vampires only turned the most powerful and influential individuals they found, to which he was neither. Muggles could not be turned, a blessing some would say. But magickals could be turned by ingesting the blood of an ancient Vampire while blood was taken in return. The Ancients were few, while their Army of underlings was many. If one included the Vampire King, there was perhaps only a handful of Vampires old enough to turn a Witch or Wizard; The turning normally occurred during a gory group ritual in an undisclosed location every few months. Or so his Father had told him when the Aurors were called in to clean up the… aftermath. The transformation was known to take several weeks, beginning subtly before accelerating. Some did not survive the turning, their magic perhaps not as strong as the ancient once believed. Their rotting corpse would be found several days after the ceremony had ended, and the other successful turns would be taken to a safe house to continue their change and eventually learn the ropes of war. And after all that the new-borns would be released to fight for the Dark.

Only a few new Vampire's would reject the bloodlust and constant cravings toward violence. If they rejected it and escaped the stronghold, they became some of the Lights strongest troops, fighting their very natures every second of every day. There was always more Werewolves on the light side than Vampires…No one really knew why. _Maybe it's because Vampires live with their instincts every day. Werewolves only have to deal with it once a month. It would make sense that it would be easier to change sides for them._

"HARRY! HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?... ANSWER ME!"

It was his Father! They had come back for him. Harry hadn't even heard the Flo go, his thoughts so troubled that they had distracted him. Inside his chest, the boys heart swelled with relief.

"M'here, Dad." _Merlin, I sound pathetic._

There was no time to contemplate his weak disposition, as he was located and pulled from underneath the table and into strong arms covered in thick red material. It felt so nice to be held in his Father's arms after the night he had had. First came the disappointment, then came the blackout and fear. This was the comfort he wanted and he would be okay if it never stopped.

"Are you hurt? You don't look hurt… but the blood! The house doesn't look like it was hit, how-?" _Good old, Dad. Always so concise with his parental questioning._

"I…I went for a walk. I saw the flames and I panicked. I ran, but I must have fallen over. I don't remember much after that but I don't think they saw me. I could hear screaming and the smoke… it suffocated me. It just came from everywhere. I'm sorry... I was just so upset." Why was he lying? The words just came so naturally to his lips, that he almost believed it if he hadn't known better. Obviously, there was major blanks in his memory but the story just didn't feel real. Harry didn't know what happened, maybe he should just tell them that. "I, ugh, I didn't see who attacked us but I knew I needed to get back to the house. It seemed the safest option, especially when I saw it looked safe. Finally granted some of that luck I so desperately wanted, huh?" _Okay, that didn't go to plan._

An awkward laugh permeated the sudden silence, followed by several relieved sighs. Lily had joined them in a hug half way through the story, warm breath fanning her son's cheek during her quite sobs. Harry could taste… could taste guilt on the air and his brows furrowed in confusion. _Since when could I do this… This is weird?_

"It's okay, baby. We're here now. We should never have left you alone, we were so stupid" Lily mumbled into his hair.

"You didn't know, Mum. How could anybody know they would attack the Hollow. It was one in a million."

"I know, sweetie, I know. But we shouldn't have left you. I can't believe we just left you!"

Lily was right. Parents should never leave their children alone during a War. Anything could happen at any given moment. Attacks could pop up anyplace and to leave their kid alone could potentially end in their violent death. He was angry, angry at being cast aside so quickly in the face of battle. How could they forget about him so easily! He should have come before all else, not their job. He couldn't reply, least his Mother hear the contempt in his voice.

Harry had always worn his heart on his sleeve, but it felt like it was about time to stop that sort of behaviour. His emotions were all over the place, fluctuating from one feeling to the next in quick succession. He didn't know which was stronger… The overwhelming sadness or disdain.

"It's okay now, son. We're here now."

Harry supposed that statement was supposed to bring him relief. It didn't. It just didn't feel like it was enough anymore. He felt strange, almost detached from the whole situation now. He could still taste their emotions in the air and it was smothering him much like the smoke had done previously. It didn't matter that it was new to him, his senses couldn't handle it. Couldn't take the avalanche of emotions hitting him from both sides.

"I… I don't feel so good" he murmured before abruptly fainting into his Parent's embrace. _Manly, Harry…Very manly,_ was his last thought.

When the youngest Potter finally came too, Daylight shone through the windows of his room. His room at Grimmauld Place. He was at his Godfathers house. That was understandable, since his home was no longer safe. Vampire attack and all. This time however, he recalled the events leading up to his awakening. How he had fainted into his Father's embrace. If anyone brought it up, he would be quick to silence them from repeating it to another living soul.

Everything appeared sharper than usual. Harry had perfect vision before but it looked as if everything was in hyper focus. In fact, the boy was almost certain he could see the individual flecks of dust spiralling around his head. It was beautiful, well as beautiful as dust could be. But most of all it fascinated him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight.

That was the reason, that once again, Harry never heard his parents enter the room. It was only the smell of concern and anguish that made him snap to attention and look away from the orbs floating in front of his face. The smell-o-sensation-thingy hadn't gone away then, it could be handy in the long run. But still unusual all the same. Coupled with this improved vision… Harry's worry over the events of the previous night were starting to become a disturbing reality.

"Hi" he mumbled from between the covers, not willing to remove himself from his blanket cocoon. Not to mention the fact that the light was starting to hurt his eyes.

"Morning, honey. How are you feeling?"

 _I feel like shyte and I seem to have gained super senses overnight. I think I could have actually been bitten by a Vampire but I can't tell you that cause you'll cry and things will just go to crap_. "I'm feel fine" he replied instead, choosing to placate his Mother. Better that than panic her.

"Good. We were so worried. Ya must have knocked your head pretty hard. Couldn't find a cut, though. It's the Potter hair that saved you from a corker of a slash!"

"Doesn't explain where the blood came from…" Lily commented slyly to her husband, her eyes sad but suspicious.

"It wasn't mine!" Harry blurted, "It was from the…from the people who…" Maybe he had learned something from his Father after all, because Lily rushed forward in a bumble of Motherly panic and embraced her baby right into her bosom. "M'm I ne'd t- breat…"

"SORRY! I'm sorry. I'm just so glad you were hurt. Everyone else they…They were murdered. Three were taken but everyone else— "

"It's okay, Mum. We don't have to talk about it. I'm fine. I survived."

And he had. By some miracle, he had lived. The alternative explanation was just too much to bare. Something he just couldn't face. Because if it was true, he didn't want to turn. To be anything else than he already was. Harry was a top of the class student, a Prefect and one of the most popular guys in school Yes, he had his fights with Malfoy but really it was only with him. Everything else in his life, baring his pathetic excuse for a home life, was just how he wanted it. Things couldn't change now. Harry didn't know how he would be after the transformation… If he would be the same person. Maybe he wouldn't be strong enough to keep to his morals. It was known to be hard and the new instincts would drive most Light Witches and Wizards into the arms of the Dark. Did he have it in him to be good? Even in the face of a completely different nature?

 _I don't want to think about this._

"I'm actually still kind of tired, do you guys mind if I sleep a bit longer?"

"Not at all, champ. You sleep for as long as you need. You've been through a lot, practically an honorary Auror now." Was James comic relief. Always one for the hilarity.

"Thanks… well, good night? Or good afternoon, I guess."

His parents left with a short backwards glance. Any suspicion had been temporary abated. Now he would sleep and hopefully wake up feeling refreshed and… human.

 _Next time… Harry is questioned over the attack._


	4. A Question of Conviction

**I am really loving reading all your amazing reviews. I may not have a lot but it's enough to make me smile and know I'm writing something worth reading. I understand my word is quite different than the books but this is my vision; really for the story to work. I have also decided on what pairing I am going to have, all with thanks to my reviewers. It was pretty much unanimous I must say! Please continue to leave your feedback and of course, continue to enjoy the story. This is a slightly shorter than average filler chapter, just to get the formalities out of the way. After this the action starts to pick up!**

 **Warning: SLASH!**

 **This most defiantly doesn't follow the Harry Potter story line.**

 **Summary: AU, Potential DM/HP or TMR/HP. Vampire!Draco, Vampire!Harry.** A collector's greatest passion is too complete their collection. An Heir's greatest wish is too impress their Father. A lonely boys greatest want is for attention and love. The Wizarding World is in a violent war against the Creatures, led by Vampires and the infamous Vampire King. One young boy has the opportunity to change the direction of the war, but when manipulation and loyalty come into question… The future becomes clouded.

 **I tend to switch about POV quite a bit, so be warned for that. I don't clearly label it but it's done in an obvious manner.**

 _Italics –_ Harry's Thoughts.

 **The Body of the Beast**

 _"_ _Never hide things from hardcore thinkers. They get more aggravated, more provoked by confusion than the most painful truths."_

 _―_ _Criss Jami._

Chapter Four – A Question of Conviction

Harry brought the ice-cold glass of water to his chapped lips and swallowed the contents in one massive gulp. A shiver ran down his spin as a metallic taste shocked his taste buds, the water really did taste funny; But it had been nice to realize he had woken up to breakfast in bed all the same, something he had not had since the days before Hogwarts. The eggs were impeccably cooked and Sunnyside up just like he liked them to be, a thin layer of pepper scattered across their surface; his toast was golden brown and buttered to perfection. The weeping glass of water had been permanently chilled and his food continuously hot thanks to a handy cooking charm Mrs Weasley had taught his Mother when he was still a babe, so the young Potter had absolutely no idea how long it had been sitting by his side. Judging by the twilight outside the window, it had probably been quite a while. Had it not been the afternoon the last time he had opened his eyes? Had another day passed already!

Merlin, he had slept for hours and still felt the claws of unconsciousness firmly implanted into his cognizance. The saying 'Bone Tired' really reflected how he felt just now.

Shifting up into a seated position, Harry smacked his lips together and frowned at the dry feeling permeating his throat. He was still thirsty, the water not quenching his thirst. His stomach gave an almighty rumble just to add to his discomfort. The smell from the eggs made his tummy hurt, so he decided to dig in with flourish, the yellow yolk running down his chin in the frenzied attack on his food.

The toast tasted burnt, even though the boy could plainly see it was not. His eggs tasted rotten and the additional pepper burned all the way down his throat. All in all, breakfast really was an unpleasant affair. Maybe it was because it had been charmed for so long, that was it. Nothing to do with what happened in town. Nothing to do with the Vampire attack.

Three short raps on the door to his bedroom drew Harry's attention, as he softly placed his empty plate on the bedside table before calling, "Come in!". It was no surprise to see his parents peeking in their heads… What was a surprise, was too see the red robed men and women standing directly behind them as the door opened wider.

"Evening, buddy. We thought you'd never wake up! These fine people have been waiting to talk to you for nearly two days!" James Potter motioned the Aurors inside the room, before closing it firmly behind himself. Harry really wished he was wrong, but he was almost certain that he saw him place a discreet privacy ward. The conversation must be about what happen back at Godric's Hollow. It was only a matter of time really before he was questioned. Everyone always was, and being the only survivor he was quite the mystery. Previous survivors either died in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after admission or were killed for becoming an untamed Dark creature after their rescue.

"Wotcher, Harry! You look pretty rough 'round the edges!" Tonks, a 23-year old Hufflepuff turned Junior Auror, waved in welcome. Her bubble-gum pink hair gleaming in the newly lit room. Nymphadora Tonks was a close family friend, not only because his Dad was Head-Auror, but because he used to babysit Harry now and again during her Summer break and after graduation. "Been waiting on you opening those beautiful eyes of yours for ages! Who knew teenage boys could sleep so much?"

"Might have been because I happened to find myself in a warzone, Nymphadora."

The fledgling Auror's hair flared bright red as she grits her teeth together, "Call me that one more time, I dare you."

"Enough! Harry James Potter, we are here-by being questioned under by-law 47A section 3 of the Ministry of Magic's Prevention of Dark Creatures Act 1985. You are the survivor of a Vampire attack in Area Yellow 10 and must therefore be formally interrogated and tested. Should you resist questioning or enact violence towards our person, you will be detained and subject to an official hearing at the Ministry. Should you test positive for infection, you will be detained and executed unless you pledge your allegiance to the Light. Do you understand?"

Harry allowed his jaw to drop. This was a little more shocking than he had expected. The dark-skinned Auror who addressed him, was known as Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was a tall and imposing man, who had caught more creatures than any other; Mad-Eye included. His stony demeanour was terrifying, but what was more terrifying was his parents silence.

On a plus side, Harry knew everyone in the room. On Shacklebolt's left was the self-assured looking John Dawlish, a diehard patriot of the Ministry and eternally dedicated to destroying every Dark Creature he could find. He was actually kind of nice, having given Harry a Chocolate Frog every time he visited the house on his Dad's day off. On the right was Gawain Robards, a slimy Head-Auror wannabe, who continuously sucked up his Father's arse. Harry had never liked the man, not since he had first met him and the Yule Ball three years back.

"I—Ugh, yeah I won't, em… do that stuff." Was his amazing response. What more could he possibly say to that? _Why won't my parents look at me! Bloody hell, defend me you arseholes!_

"I understand you are feeling under the weather, but formalities must be followed. Your Father is too close to the case to execute what must be done. Therefore, I will be chief interrogator in this session and will apply the Veritaserum. Please put it on record who is present and that Head Matron of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Madame Poppy Pomfrey will be conducting all tests."

"Yes, Boss man." Tonks mumbled as she pulled out her quick-quotes quill, her hair dulling to a light blue. Harry knew it meant she was regretful, and sent her a small smile to make her feel better. Things were about to get a whole lot worse and he didn't want the young women to feel bad about just doing her job.

The tall Auror pulled out a small vile from his inside pocket and motioned for Harry to comply. The boy opened his mouth instantly and the potion soaked into his tongue as his mind seemed to fly away from his body and slam back in with force.

"Mr. Potter, am I correct in stating you were present during the attack in Godric's hollow during the recent Vampire attack?" Shacklebolt began, Lily whimpered loudly in the background and was automatically pulled closer to her husband. _It was nice someone got some comfort around here._

"Yes, sir." Harry's voice came out monotone, his face slack and blank… But instinctively, he knew he could still lie. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he kept quiet about that fact.

"And am I correct in stating that you were knocked unconscious for a yet unknown period?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any knowledge as to what might have occurred during your insentience?"

Harry struggled slightly here, the theory he had still rolling around in his head, but he managed a quiet, "No, sir."

"Did you have any contact with any infected party or interaction of any kind?"

"No, sir."

"From beginning to end, please recount the events as you remember them."

And Harry did. He told them everything he had told his parents, and was surprised at his ability to lie so easily under the Wizarding world's strongest truth serum. Robards sneered several times though-out his little monologue, but the Potter heir stayed strong and loose-faced. _Can't break character now, because of that twat._

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Madame Pomfrey If you would please test the boy for contagion."

Poppy Pomfrey stepped forward looking professional as always, but Harry could taste her trepidation and fear. "Please hold out your palm, Potter." _This is it, this is when they find out what I'm becoming. Goodbye life…_

Harry held out his right palm and watched as the women cut a small, deep line in his flesh. The blood leaked through his fingers and into a small vile filled with purple liquid positioned just below his hand. Poppy corked it and shook several times before holding it up to the light to watch for a change in colour.

Nothing happened.

"Your all clear, Mr. Potter." Shacklebolt grinned, as all professionalism seemed to desert him. "We shall leave you all to it, then!" He continued before leaving the room, the others following suite. Poppy gave healed his wound before departure and Tonks gave him a dopey grin and salute. The other two… well, they just left without a word.

"You going to talk to me now?" Harry commented bitterly, eying his joined parents in the corner. They were still hugging as if their life depended on it. "Or are you going to keep staring at me like I'm going to rip your throats out? Some macho head Auror you are Dad." He decided picking on his Father would be nicer than his Mother, she would probably just cry. She really was a bit too emotional.

"It's the law, baby. And… We had to be sure." Lily nuzzled further into James shoulder before gathering herself and stepping forward to sit at the foot of his bed. "You're so pale and you… you wouldn't wake up…"

"We thought the worst, buddy. I can't get involved 'cause your my son. I asked Shacklebolt to step in for me."

"And now that it's all over we can move on with our lives, right?" _I can put all this behind me,_ Harry thought.

"Of course, it's over now. We'll let you freshen up, Sirius and Remus are downstairs. We thought we could have that dinner now, yeah?"

Harry nodded, even though his stomach rolled at the prospect of more food. His parents left him alone, and it took all he had not to curl up into a ball and cry. He was clean. He wouldn't be turning into a monster anytime soon.

 _Next time… Harry undergoes yet more changes, he second guesses whether his test was correct. Malfoy may have the answers that Harry desperately seeks._


	5. Moments of Realization

**I would love to send a big thank you to each reader of my story! It really warms my heart when I read a review. I'm currently celebrating the birth of my baby sister Annie today! 24 years' difference! It's insane but I am so proud. So, in honour of her birth I decided to write another chapter!**

 **This chapter is split into two, and for those of you who have offered advice on a pairing, this chapter might throw you off. But, my dear readers… Things aren't always as they appear to be.**

 **Warning: SLASH!** **Eventually…**

 **This most defiantly doesn't follow the Harry Potter story line.**

 **Summary: AU, Potential DM/HP or TMR/HP. Vampire!Draco, Vampire!Harry.** A collector's greatest passion is too complete their collection. An Heir's greatest wish is too impress their Father. A lonely boys greatest want is for attention and love. The Wizarding World is in a violent war against the Creatures, led by Vampires and the infamous Vampire King. One young boy has the opportunity to change the direction of the war, but when manipulation and loyalty come into question… The future becomes clouded.

 **I tend to switch about POV quite a bit, so be warned for that. I don't clearly label it but it's done in an obvious manner.**

 _Italics –_ Harry's Thoughts.

 **The Body of the Beast**

 _"_ _Transformation is a process, and as life happens there are tons of ups and downs. It's a journey of discovery - there are moments on mountaintops and moments in deep valleys of despair."_

 _―_ _Rick Warren._

Chapter Five – Moments of Realization.

Miles away in Little Hangleton, a grand manor house stood poised on the hillside overlooking the small conservative village below it. Even in the darkness, lush greenery shone brightly in the silvery moonlight; Blood red Rose bushes full of life wavered softy in the breeze against the great brick walls. Plush laurustinus clusters esteemed for its striking, bright pink buds and massed white flowers lined the pathways to grand marble fountains and fine colonnade travertine garden seats with detailed serpent armrests, perfect for relaxing and appreciation of the surrounding orchard. The garden was clearly looked after and the presentation highly valued amongst the manors tenures. Too bad the Muggles of the small town could not bask in the aesthetic beauty of the old Victorian home, for the entirety of the manor and its sprawling gardens were hidden under intricate wards and of course the Fidelius charm.

Inside, the Manors tenants were many. Vampires of every age occupied the impressive rooms and mystified blood donors with a limited expiration date wallowed in the dungeons below. Occasionally, various dark creatures and the infrequent light being swarmed the manor to talk terms and conditions of war, but often it was just the crème de la crème of Vampire society; For this was the home of the Vampire King himself, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Otherwise known as Lord Voldemort.

On this night, the Vampire king was host to his most faithful followers. The Vampires highest in rank and oldest in bloodline. The Malfoys were of course present; their secret long hidden, as were the Lestranges, Carrows, Yaxley's and various other Old Vampire families. Most within the gathering were already exposed and wanted for their 'disease', but few were still hidden within the Wizarding community. What was little known to the Wizards was that Ancient Vampire bloodlines could disguise themselves and were infallible to all modern tests to reveal them. A pro for their side of the war.

The Malfoys stood dignified as always, the youngest standing in front of his parents exerting his own importance. Fledgling Draco had been born a Vampire and thus had an intelligence far beyond his years; Vampires naturally held the knowledge of those before them, birthed or sired. It took a lot out of the teenage Malfoy to act his age when at school, but he held only a smidgen of guilt at his childish actions, especially against his enemy of choice. The boy in fact held no hatred for the Potter child, but his feud with him was one of necessity rather than rivalry. The dark-haired boy had thrown up on him on their first meeting and it only seemed natural to continue the hostility with him rather than choose another victim. School boys always had some form of enemy which reflected their immature small-minded reflection of the world. It was perfect for his cover.

What was dangerous about the whole affair was the level of violence building between the two. It now more often than naught resorted to blows and blood… Which for a Vampire trying to masquerade as a Wizard, meant bad news all-round. Draco was transfixed every time by the crimson fluid flowing freely from Harry. It took every ounce of self-control he had mastered to pull himself away from the scene and recover. No other person's blood called to him quite as much as Harry Potters did. It was alluring, it was sinful and it was captivating… and Draco knew it needed to stop as soon as he got back to school, there could be no more fighting for he was afraid that next time he would not be able to pull himself away.

"You appear lost in thought, Young Malfoy. What ails you so?" It had been his King which spoke, his velvety voice washing over Draco like a thunderous waterfall and bringing him back into the present with a startling clarity.

"Apologies, my King. I was simply reflecting on the mistakes of my past and the corrections I must make in my future."

"And what, pray tell, are these mistakes?" Draco swallowed deeply and felt every muscle in his body tense. His Kings crimson red eyes boring into his very soul. He was curious, with undertones of amusement and incredulity for having lost a fledgling's attention as such a crucial part of the meeting. The King had been conversing with his most faithful over the various ways to sway the remaining light creatures to their cause. A startling amount had already announced their allegiance and it was only a matter of time before it was every creature in the magical world against the Wizards. The odds would most defiantly be in the Vampire Kings favour then and the Wizards would be condemned to live under their rule and sustain his community as blood bags and slaves. The question had been, what more could they do to sway the remaining few? What could they do, that they hadn't already done.

"I… If I might be so bold, my King, I feel that my errors do not condone your full attention. They are but small issues in the grand scheme of things."

"Ah, be that as it may, they still drew your attention away from what was imperative in our war against the Wizard and Muggle scum. Tell me what is of such great importance as too draw away your mind?"

Well, his King had him at an impasse. He could tell the truth and risk a fellow student's life or he could lie and risk his own skin. _Fuck it all, there really is no other option here. And damn it all with graciousness._ "I was thinking of my feud with the Potter boy, my King. I was merely reflecting on how old wounds must be closed and the dispute must finally come to an end. It would be childish for it to continue and potentially harmful to my cover."

The King looked long and hard at Draco, studying his eyes and facial expression. Not once did he give away what he was thinking or feeling. A stony expression taking up his face and his eyes unblinking. He knew he was in trouble, it was such a petty thing to be thinking about at the current moment, by the couldn't help it. Harry had been taking up more and more of his thoughts recently. He couldn't get him out of his head, he had not even realized the moment he had begun to think of him as Harry, as opposed to Potter.

"The son of James and Lily Potter, I presume. His thrice damned parents have been a thorn in my side for too long. I see their spawn is following in his parent's footsteps."

"It's not his fault!" Draco interrupted, and paled even further at the interruption. He had not meant to do that, to do that was a heinous crime not looked upon in a favourable light. "I—I apologise… I did not mean to speak out— "

"Indeed, but you did, young Malfoy. I implore you to continue non-the less." It was not a request, but a command.

Draco stayed silent and was lost in his turbulent thoughts. Why was he behaving in this way? Never had he been so disrespectful to his King before. He loved and respected the man. He was their King and Lord after all. The salvation to every creature, and not just in Britain. He would be their saviour and he had just disrespected the man in front of his inner circle. "I am a fool, I should not have lost focus on the matter at hand. It was a mistake, please forgive me."

"I will forgive you, when you finish what you have started."

 _Bugger it all. Why did he have to draw such attention to himself?_ "Harry isn't… The Potter boy only acts out after I provoke him. It is all my fault, I don't know why I do it. I just can't help it. It started off innocent enough, I needed to act like the rest of those idiotic morons… then, I just couldn't stop. It escalated and now…"

"And now?" His Father repeated, his disapproving tone evident to the whole room. His parents had no idea the extent of what he had been up to at school.

"And now… He bleeds, and it's beautiful. I find myself entranced by it and I know I mustn't give myself away, so I have come to understand that this quarrel must end." Draco finished with a gasping breath, as if he had been underwater for the longest time and finally come up to gulp the sweet air of life itself. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders; but that a ten-tonne weight was hovering above him waiting to descend at any moment after his vocal realization.

"Does his blood sing too you, my son?" Narcissa questioned softly, and Draco could not place the note of her voice, there was an underlying meaning that he seemed to be missing. But gods she was right. "Yes." He replied almost instantly.

The room remained silent, a pin could drop and be heard by every occupant. Their attention was locked on Draco.

"Interesting." His King commented, he looked deep in thought. Not a particularly unusual occurrence. "It seems as though you may have found your life mate." It has blunt, it was horrifying… But most of all it may have just changed Draco Malfoys entire life.

….

Harry was in hell.

His food tasted like burnt ashes, liquids didn't taste much better… and he was starving. He wanted desperately to keep it in his stomach, but most did not even make it past his lips before he spat it out and hid it away in a napkin before disposing of it in the rubbish bin.

Things had gone from bad to worse over the last week or so. His mood had taken a turn for the worst, and he found himself snapping at even the smallest of things. He could still taste the emotions of those around him, and thus found himself feeling more and more paranoid as the days went on. His parents tasted of fear and wariness. They still didn't completely believe he was okay, even after the tests but pretended that nothing had ever happened. It annoyed Harry to know that his family could be so fake with him. They had decided to stay home and 'spend time' with him after the incident, but Harry mostly hid himself away in his room. Unable to face their blatant lies.

Not only could he taste emotion, but Harry also found himself remembering things that he knew for a fact he had never learned or experienced. It was terrifying, but he truly found the knowledge useful and had begun to lose sight of were his knowledge ended and this other began. It was mostly Dark Arts, but there was more substance to it than that. He could now speak fluently in Latin, as well as read it. He knew Greek and Bulgarian, as well as Aramaic. A language he had long believe to be dead. It was useful and he would be a fool to not utilise it.

As well as these changes, his physical changes were beginning to become the problem. Knowledge he could cover up and dumb down, but the unchanged pallor of his skin or the unnatural blackness of his hair, was a little harder to conceal. As were the thin black veins that had begun to develop over his heart in the last few days. Harry was frightened they would spread, so took to covering up as much skin as he possibly could without being obvious.

This wasn't supposed to be happening! He had passed all the tests and it had been proven that he was not infected, he was clean! He should have recovered from the incident and went on with his life carefree and happy that his parents were willing to spend so much time with him all in one sitting.

At Hogwarts, they had never studied what exactly happened during the transformation process, because no one really knew for sure. And if they did, they were not willing to give up that information for the sake of the Hogwarts curriculum. But Harry was no fool. He understood that he was changing and had… in a warped way… come to terms with the chance that he was slowly turning into a Vampire.

The process was torturously slow, that was one of the only things he knew for sure. And what awaited him on the other side of it, was a mystery. He was already drawing further and further away from his parents; his books had become his only friends and the torrent of negative emotions continued to accost him. He was becoming bitter, jaded and hateful to everyone. And most concerning, he found himself sympathising with the enemy. As soon as these thoughts arose however, he would bury them deeply and remind himself why his side of the war was fighting so hard against those he once thought of as monsters.

It was all very confusing. And a part of him felt bad for the pain he must be inflicting on his parents. His behaviour was probably the reason they were feeling how they were feeling. He certainly wasn't helping matters, that was for sure.

Harry didn't know how long he could live like this, how long he could go on starving himself until he finally broke down and told someone, or simply turned completely and killed someone. He didn't want to be a murder, an opinion that had yet to change. He didn't believe it was even in himself to kill someone, just so he could survive. But he had learnt that people changed when they were turned and that could yet still happen to him. It was probably only a matter of time.

"Harry? Baby, are you coming down for Lunch?" Lily asked threw the door to his room, he had long since stopped coming in, least an object be thrown at her in anger.

"I'm not hungry." Harry murmured as he continued to look out of the rainy windows, the stormy weather sympathising with his turbulent emotions.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday, you really should try— "

"I said I'M NOT FUCKING HUNGRY!" He bellowed back at her and he could taste her spike of fear and hear her stifle a whimper of hurt. She left soon after, silent tears falling down her rosy cheeks.

Harry continued to look out of the window, his eyes focussing on a blurry shape of a woman in the distance. He didn't understand it then, but as he locked gazes with the strange partially hooded female… Things were about to change for good, and would mean nothing good for the entire Wizarding world.

 _Next time… The mysterious woman is revealed, Harry begins to lose sight of his original goals._


	6. When the Dawn Breaks, Change Comes

**Well, I've taken some down time. It was quite good but now I'm back at it. I can't wait to expand upon what I've already set out. To those who think they know the pairing… teehee you know nothing! I have a lot more to expand upon and delve deeper into the story line. It shall be fun. I want to keep you guessing, and if I get predictable… permission to flame me to crap! Now, I am again doing something I haven't read before. See which lucky reviewer can guess who the Sire is!**

 **Now here is some information to understand where this is going… The 3 Peverell brothers are the descendants of the Blanchards; gifted immortality by death himself for yet unknown reasons. Their descendants (Peverells) were not gifted with Vampirism; it skipped a generation, so they sought to make a deal with death themselves. Ended in what we all know from the books.**

 **Warning: SLASH!** **Eventually…**

 **This most defiantly doesn't follow the Harry Potter story line.**

 **Summary: AU, Potential DM/HP or TMR/HP. Vampire!Draco, Vampire!Harry.** A collector's greatest passion is too complete their collection. An Heir's greatest wish is too impress their Father. A lonely boys greatest want is for attention and love. The Wizarding World is in a violent war against the Creatures, led by Vampires and the infamous Vampire King. One young boy has the opportunity to change the direction of the war, but when manipulation and loyalty come into question… The future becomes clouded.

 **I tend to switch about POV quite a bit, so be warned for that. I don't clearly label it but it's done in an obvious manner.**

 _Italics –_ Harry's Thoughts.

 **The Body of the Beast**

 _"_ _The world as we have created it is a process of our thinking. It cannot be changed without changing our thinking."_

 _―_ _Albert Einstein._

Chapter Six – When the Dawn Breaks, Change comes.

It was now approaching mid-August and Harry still hadn't managed to consume even the smallest bite of food or sip of water. Almost a month since that fateful night without proper sustenance or thirst-quencher and the young Potter was starting to hallucinate. He was deliriously starving. His focus on even his darling books was all shot to hell. He was lucky if he could focus enough to get out of bed and throw on his clothes for the day.

Things were getting worse every time he opened his eyes for the new daily grind. Mornings were sluggish and slow paced, whereas the evenings brought insomnia… or what he would like to think of as insomnia and not a sign he was turning nocturnal…

His skin had stayed the same unearthly pearl white and his hair had completely stopped growing all together. It was still the deepest shade of midnight, but now it was permanently perfectly styled and at the perfect length to frame his face. The veins had spread, that was probably one of the only downsides of the past few weeks, aside from the glaringly obvious unwanted hunger strike; They now snaked down his shoulders and stopped just below the elbow. Harder to conceal, and harder to ignore. His nails had stopped growing too, and his armpit hair had all but fallen out. He was beginning to look like some sort of tiny male model, at least he hadn't sprout 10 inched overnight. That would had been a little bit harder to explain.

The final thing he had noticed, and this had literally happened just the previous night, was the thick blood red band around his Iris, giving his bright jade eyes a devilish glint. They practically glowed with hunger, but for what the young boy wasn't entirely sure. How much more changes he could handle was anyone's guess, Harry was feeling at his very limit with everything just now.

And then there was the women.

The women that stood outside his window every night, no matter the weather.

For some reason, he didn't quite comprehend, Harry felt soothed by her constant presence; Like he wasn't completely alone in this. Even though his parents were there day in and day out, he still wanted nothing to do with them. He hated them. And yes, hate was a very strong word but he did. They flitted about like worried ants and stuck their noses in his business, while reeking of fear, hate and worry. They knew deep down something was different about their child, the child that they barely knew because of thoughtless workloads and commitments, but noticed nonetheless. His Godfathers never came by anymore and all Harry felt was isolation, abandonment and revulsion at ever seeking their love so desperately. The boy had a sneaking suspicion that his 'loving' parents had warned most people away from visiting him, he hadn't even had any letters from his friends. _Shows how ruddy important I am to those Bastards._ They had sneaked letters to him before, during previous summers when he had been grounded for a week or two. They had their ways, but clearly, they weren't worth going against what Mistress and Master Potter wanted. _Arseholes._

The women though, she smiled up at him every night, her eyes filled with love and devotion and he just knew she was going to be important to him. If only he could meet her, speak to her and ask her why she felt so strongly for him.

That was why he had a plan. He was going to meet her tonight and it would change his life. He just knew it!

He waited until he could hear his parents go to bed, their murmuring voices so loud it was as if they were in the same room as him. Next, was the sneak from his room to the stairs and the slink from top to bottom. _So far so good! This was a lot easier than I thought it would be._

Next, he crept toward the backdoor and slowly, oh so slowly, turned the knob and popped it open…. Then she was there, reaching out a pale hand and taking him by the shoulder and steering him into the shrubbery.

"I've waited a long while to see you again, little one." She whispered, her voice both ancient and childlike. It flowed like the gentle water of a creek, beautiful and harmonious.

"I-I've wanted to meet you too." _Real smooth Mr. Potter!_

She smiled up at him under the gloom of her cape and pulled her dark hood from her face. She was gorgeous, blonde and blue eyed with a sweet smile. And… perhaps even younger than him! She looked at least 13, maybe 14 at a push and cute as can be. Her pinstriped blue dress, was just visible at the neckline; highly decorated, if a bit motheaten. "Your… you're a child." Harry stammered in shock.

"I am. But the question you should be asking yourself is, how long have I been in this form?" Harry nodded dumbly and repeated the question, "Your answer… little less than a hundred years. Appearance is but an image we see, it is the experiences that shape who we are, and I have many."

"Are you a vampire, then?" _Am I suddenly an idiot?! Of course she bloody well is!_

"Yes. As are you, my child. Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Good. I knew I had chosen correctly. I could taste your raw power, your drive to prove yourself. Even through your fear, you stunk of it. There is something special about you, young Harry. Something, I do not believe you are quite prepared for yet. But you will be. Once your awakening is complete, we can begin with uncovering out your full potential."

Harry simply stood and gawked, but the feeling of belonging never left him. He wanted to be special, to be more than the boy in his parent's shadow, the boy who made an enemy of a Malfoy. Could this girl give that to him? Even if it came with an awful price?

"Now, here I am getting ahead of myself! How selfish of me. You must be starved!" The women—no girl broke his train of thought and extended her dainty arm towards his face. "Go on, it will not harm me."

This surprised the teenager, he frowned and raised a perfectly angular eyebrow. What did she expect of him? It wasn't like he was going too… Oh…OH HOLY HELL, this was-she wanted him to-was this how it happened? The big secret no one knew or talked about! It was so simple, yet Vampires were sneaky little bastards. If they wanted a fledgling so bad, they would not be obvious on how they attained them. The ones that died, maybe they hadn't had access to the 'Mothers Milk' so to speak.

"I see your brain is functioning, so I know you understand what this means. This is your completion, your rebirth. You may not understand, but soon you will. Your body will know what to do."

Quick as lightning, the girl slashed her wrist with her nail and extended her wrist once again. Beckoning him with the sweetest smell he had ever—He snatched her wrist just as fast and locked his lips over the leaking wound. The taste was more than he could have ever have dreamed, not that he frequently dreamt of blood. He had a sneaking suspicion that that would become a new past time.

He could feel his canines extending, becoming a sharp point and sinking into the pale flesh of the girl's wrist. As more blood flowed, Harry could feel his mind slipping. He couldn't remember why the thought of the Vampire threat disgusted him, they were just a people trying to survive. His people. It was an unjustified war and the Wizards were entirely in the wrong. Why should they condemn them for simply trying to survive and thrive? All creatures understood, both dark and light, that the condemnation was becoming too severe and something had to be done, and the obvious answer was a revolution… A war to end the suffering, eventually.

Harry felt pain… Merlin, he was feeling a lot of pain. Like his entire core was shifting, it probably was in all fairness. But he couldn't stop drinking, he was so hungry. And the blood was soothing the ache deep within his chest, as well as creating new ones. It was a traumatic process, but when the aching finally started to pass… well he felt more alive than he ever had in his entire life.

Harry opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he had closed them. He removed his mouth from the girl's wrist and marvelled as he watched it slowly heal itself. He blinked and startled himself once again. Everything was so vivid, and he could pick out even the smallest dust particles in the air. He was amazed and it took several minutes for him to absorb it all. Sights, sounds, smells! It was all so new and different, like a new-born experiencing the world for the very first time. He felt energized, more so than he had in weeks, full and carefree.

"You look better, my child." The girl murmured as she caressed his cheek gently. "You have been chosen. Your future is a great one and your past is all but a dream. Come with me and meet my other children. You'll love them, I assure you."

"You have others…" Harry gasped and fleetingly admired the melodic quality his voice had developed. He suddenly felt less special. The girl had others. He wasn't special, he was simply a collector's item. A seemingly powerful half-blood turned traitor to a cause he was raised to believe in. "You lied to me. You tricked me into taking your blood! I'm not special, I'm a tool!"

"NO! You are special even within our kind, I know it. Your eyes… They show it. You are of the ancient bloodline, I see that now. You were a gift from the gods, I was drawn to you and for this very reason. Harry… You have no idea what you are about to become, our people, our movement will never be the same again."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Your eyes, child. They glow ruby in the moonlight. You are a descendant of the great Jacques Blanchard; the great archives say he was of the first. Sworn to one more ancient than the devil. The King himself is a descendant, his awakening was much like yours. You will be treated as royalty from this moment onwards… But you must prove yourself to those who will doubt you. I can help you there."

The girl extended her arm once again, this time for what appeared to be a handshake, Harry hesitated briefly and ran though his options. He had turned, there was no going home now. He would need to disappear or leave with his maker. He wasn't on the same side as his family now, he was on the opposing team and he sympathised more deeply than he ever could have imagined he would.

Harry grasped the girls hand and shook it, "What do I call you now?"

"You may call me Anna."

 _Next time…. Harry arrived at his new home, he meets his new brothers and sisters. Draco and his Father had words, The Malfoy elder knows more than he is letting on._


	7. A Family of Freaks

**And…. I am back! Told you I would never abandon this! I am not in this for the reviews, or the hits… I write because I enjoy expressing my ideas. I read so many fanfictions (And I mean probably now into the thousands.) And I have so many ideas, that I thought why not combine them into my own universe.**

 **I won't promise to update regularly now, but I can say I have planned a good 20 chapters and I am ready to go for a long while yet. Thank you everyone who has read this so far and I hope you continue to enjoy. Now beta'd by StormsOfInk!**

 **Warning: SLASH!** **Eventually…**

 **This most defiantly doesn't follow the Harry Potter story line.**

 **Summary: AU, Potential DM/HP or TMR/HP. Vampire!Draco, Vampire!Harry.** A collector's greatest passion is too complete their collection. An Heir's greatest wish is too impress their Father. A lonely boys greatest want is for attention and love. The Wizarding World is in a violent war against the Creatures, led by Vampires and the infamous Vampire King. One young boy has the opportunity to change the direction of the war, but when manipulation and loyalty come into question… The future becomes clouded.

 **I tend to switch about POV quite a bit, so be warned for that. I don't clearly label it but it's done in an obvious manner.**

 _Italics –_ Harry's Thoughts.

 **The Body of the Beast**

 _"_ _Many times, the decisions we make affect and hurt your closest friends and family the most. I have a lot of regrets in that regard. But God has forgiven me, which I am very thankful for. It has enabled me to forgive myself and move forward one day at a time..."_

 _―_ _Lex Luger._

Chapter Seven – A Family of Freaks.

The morning sun shone most unwelcome upon the fitfully sleeping faces of the Potter Parents. Lily's already furrowed auburn brows deepened their scowl, as her nose wrinkled and puffy pink eyes opened to glare at the window. It was her own fault she had forgotten to close the blinds last night, she had just been so tired with everything going on recently. The small things that used to be routine were the first to be forgotten in her haste to lay down for a while.

Lily could hear her husband's noisy snores even out and disappear altogether. It was unusual for him to be up this early; sun be damned, the man could sleep through anything. Lily assumed it was due to the day's activities playing on his subconscious too. Harry's friends were coming over today, as well as their families and a few other close friends of the couple. Today was the day they pulled their little boy out of his funk and brought him back into normal society. He had been worrying them ever since the attack, his abrupt change in personality was startling and naively they believed it to be the work of trauma. They feared for him, for what he might do to himself locked alone in his room. They had heard of the sorts of things teenagers sometimes did to relieve pain, and it certainly would explain his choice of long sleeved tops. They had a plan to get him back to the carefree young boy they treasured.

Next to her, she heard James moan low in his throat as he tossed the closest object over his eyes and sighed at the blessed darkness. The object wiggled before it was wrenched away, knocking him painfully in the nose. A single dusty blue eye popped open and peeked at his unimpressed wife, her hand poised ready to swat at him again should he even think of going back to the land of dreams.

"Yes, that was my hand you dolt." She whispered seriously, before her face smoothed out and the hand returned to run a delicate path up the side of his face and land in his unruly hair. Lily drew circles into the top of her husband's head, his eyes now firmly focused on her startling green ones, a goofy half smile shinning up at her.

"Morning Beautiful." He mumbled, his own hand raising to gently touch her cheek. "What's the time?"

Reaching for her wand, Lily flicked swiftly and mumbled, "Tempus".

6.08am.

Everyone was due to arrive at 9am, bright and early to have a day of fun with the gloomy youngest Potter. Lily begged anyone who would care to listen to her prayers that this would work. They had planned to have breakfast together, followed by a game of quidditch in the back-garden and cold butterbeers and bubble pop to finish. Once the kids had run out of energy, they would have lunch and retire to the living room to talk nonsensical babble until Harry realised just how much he was loved and supported by all who knew him. His self-imposed isolation ended today!

"I'm going to knock for Harry and start breakfast. Lord knows how long this will take, I've never fed so many mouths before in one go." It was slightly intimidating, the thought of feeding nearly 17 mouths. Most had agreed on Harry's favourite of sausages, fried eggs, pumpkin juice AND tea with a side of bread and butter. But some wanted fruit and others liked their eggs in a different way; this would be done the Muggle way, and by gods would she make it better than Molly's! 3 hours just didn't seem like enough time…and Merlin, the fresh coffee for Sirius. If she forgot that, it wouldn't be her son's moods everyone would have to be wary of!

"Good luck." Her husband muttered as he pulled himself free of the sheets and headed towards the bathroom. Lily sighed and got up herself, her bedclothes sticking to her body. She had had such a restless night, sweating and fitful the whole night; but there was no time for a shower just yet. A quick freshening charm later and she was outside Harrys door. She rapped three times….

No answer. She tried again.

Nothing.

"Harry, baby I know it's early but you have 2 hours to get yourself decent and downstairs. No complaining!" She half shouted through the door. Silence. "Harry! Grunt once for yes and twice for… still yes. I'm not letting you away with a no!"

Still silence, this was going to be harder than she thought. "Well, I'm off to make breakfast. It's a big day today! We have a… surprise for you. So, please at least shower." With a final rap on the wooden surface of the door, Lily turned with determination and hurried down the stairs and into the Kitchen heading straight for the fridge.

It was a few minutes of collecting and balancing the various ingredients she would need for cooking, before Lily even noticed the back door was ajar. For the second time that morning, her brows furrowed, as she placed down several trays of sausages, butter and egg containers. She knew that she had locked that last night. What with the family's paranoia in recent times and the copious amounts of warnings in recent months about locking ones' house at night, was enough to cause anyone to be obsessed with personal safety. The Ministry was also a Healer and Head Auror down at the minute. Hesphaestus Maximillian Gore (The fifth, thank you very much!) was standing in for James and that man was just plain useless; more worried about his title and enriched background to do much of anything. How he ever made it through his exams, Lily would never know (bribery was sure to be involved somewhere along the line). And in her place Rutherford Poke was slaving away, his speciality in splinching and miss use of floo powder resulting in burned bottoms was all but useless in this day and age. But he was passionate, he wanted to better the world and keep his good humour and Lily loved that about him.

A slight breeze whistled through the gap between door and door jam, the foreboding feeling rising in the young mother's chest. She reached for the door and pulled it open, the yard was empty. Yet the ominous feeling did not retreat. Lily slammed the door and rushed to the stairs, her hands gripping the bannister as she flew up them and practically threw herself down the hall and to her son's room, her knocking now frantic.

"Harry! Baby, will you answer me?" The feeling grew worse, "HARRY!"

"Lils, what're you doing?" James had stumbled from the master bedroom in nothing but a towel, his other hand messing with his wet hair. Lily ignored him, and thrust open the door; uncaring as to her promise of privacy for her boy. Right now, she just wanted to see his face, know he was still there and safe. She wouldn't get her wish.

James ran to the door when a distressing howl spilled out of the open doorway, his wife on the floor of the room, her eyes fixed on the empty bed. James stopped dead, confused and growing frightful. "Maybe he's just in the garden… where else could he be?"

"He's gone. My baby's gone." Lily gasped and cried into her hands. She flinched when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, but slowly leaned against her spouse's shoulder. "The backdoor was open, I closed it last night. I know I did… but it was open. He's gone James… Where has he gone?"

The reality of the situation slowly dawned on James as he clutched his wife closer to his chest, his head resting on top of hers, "I don't know, but we'll get him back. We'll get him home safe."

…

The night had been a long one for Harry. Not only was there the long journey to his new home, but he also had to meet his new family. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He had refrained from asking questions, but the longer time went on, the more questions he felt compelled to ask. The silence was finally broken, when Anna announced they were here. Where here was exactly he had no idea, he had taken to following the girl like a lost puppy.

The house was large, more of a mansion in his opinion. The windows were dark and dusty and the brick green and flaking with age. It sat in the middle of a large, dilapidated garden; brown and muddy. If this was home now, it was certainly looking like it might be uncomfortable. _The place is a bit of a shi-_

"Your brother and sisters should be upstairs, young one. Why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

Harry froze and turned to Anna, his vivid red eyes wide with terror. He hadn't thought of introductions. What if they didn't like him? What if they chased him away… he would be alone again. He didn't want to be alone, not with the burden of his new instincts and nature. He felt a clawing despair at the thought of being abandoned by Anna, she was his sire, his mother now. If she left him…

"Do not fear, they know of your coming. They are excited to meet you, especially Adrian. He will no longer be the only male in our coven. Go now, it is soon time for bed. You are young, you will need your rest." And with that she glided up the stone steps and disappeared into the house, leaving Harry to struggle with his nerves. _I can do this, I can do this…. I can't do this!_

"Shit." He huffed and began to pace, the door still wide open and mocking. He was normally fine meeting new people, well… people that weren't Draco bloody Malfoy. What if he puked again, this time it would be worse! The only thing he'd had so far was blood, now that would be gross. He could already imagine the scene with vivid detail, how they would shy away from him and shout about how much of a freak he was! How he didn't belong in the family…

"Y'know, if you pace anymore you might actually sink. The ground's pretty water-logged." A gentle voice sounded from behind him. Harry jumped and whirled round, his legs automatically crouching into a defensive position. "Wow, you are jumpy!" The unknown boy giggled and crouched down to his eye level. "I don't bite… well, not you anyway."

Harry knew that if he could blush, he would be beaming right now, the boys emotions tasted amused. "Who are you?" he asked while rising back to stand, the boy copying his movements.

"I'm Adrian, I'm sure Mother already told you about me. Well, I heard her say my name so it's a start at least!" This boy was definitely excitable, his wide smile was also contagious.

The boy was similar in height, his flaxen hair falling around his shoulders in wispy curls. Eyes as dark as midnight, twinkled mischievously in the moonlight. He was as pale as Harry himself, with soft angles and chubby cheeks, his button nose really adding to the air of boyish innocence. The perfect look for a predator. "Nice to meet you, Adrian." Harry replied shyly, a stark contrast to his mood as of late.

"You must come in side and meet our Sisters! Oh, they will be sure to love you. They love red after all…" He tapered off laughing at his own bad joke, before grabbing hold of Harrys arm and dragging him up the stairs and to the second floor. The first room at the top of the stairs seemed to be the destination. "This is where Trina and Delphia sleep. We are just at the end of the hall, you don't mind sharing with me, right?"

"Umm, no?"

"Good! Because you really don't have a choice." The boy beamed, revealing a set of pearl white teeth before turning and once again dragging him away, this time inside the room. On the bed, a tiny little girl dressed in a white dress, lay sprawled out. Her legs were propped against the wall as she tossed a red ball up into the air. Her hair was a halo of wavy red beneath her head, before she turned and locked forest green eyes onto the boys. Behind her, on the only other bed in the room, a tall girl with straight brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes looked up from her thick tome, she looked to be the oldest of the four. "Trina, Delphia I would like to introduce you to Harry, he is to be our new brother!" The youngest girl squealed as she ignored her ball in favour of hugging Harry's waist so tight he thought he might suffocate. The tall girl simply waved a hand, smiled and went back to her book. The taste of the room was calm, from one side and excited on the other… it was a very bizarre flavour combination.

"Mama has been talking about you for days and days! And now you're here! You have really pretty eyes, Harry… Can I have them?" _Innocent and creepy…_ Harry thought to himself as he was released. "I'm Trina, Treeee-naaaa. That's how you say it."

"Hi, um Harry. I'm Harry, I mean." Merlin, he felt stupid! What was wrong with him. _State the obvious, idiot! They already know your name!_

"I know your name, silly goose." The little girl giggled and stepped away, in search of her ball once again.

"Don't bother talking to Delphia, she doesn't speak all that often; she just reads, mostly." Adrian confirmed, when Harry shot the tall girl a look of confusion. At least he wouldn't embarrass himself again. "Come on, we should get to bed now that the awkward introductions have been completed."

The boys left the girls and headed to the room Adrian pointed out earlier. The room was similar in layout with two large beds side by side with two trunks at the end. This room had what appeared to be a balcony if the double doors were anything to go by, and an open door across from the beds signalled an on-suite bathroom. The inside of the house was definitely miles better than the outside. The room was decorated with fine cherry oak finishing's and some ornate green and white wallpaper, a little too fancy for Harrys tastes, but it would do.

"I put your pyjamas on your bed. Mama likes us to wash-up before bed, so you can go first." Adrian commented before heading over to his own bed to undress. Harry went about his business swiftly, before tiredly crawling into bed. He had been happy to note that those ghastly black veins had disappeared and made a note to ask Anna about that later together with a plea to explain why he was suddenly some weird empathic taste tester. The red eyes reflecting at him in the mirror were a tad disconcerting, anything that made him like the Vampire King was still a little scary. He was after all raised to fear him above all others, but he was one of them now… surely now he should let that old fear go?

It certainly had been a long night, but sleep. Sleep sounded just what he needed.

…

Lucius Malfoy stood regal as ever in front of a grandiose fireplace, the fire within burning bright and warm. His features were shadowed, troubled. He'd felt true fear during the gathering the previous Saturday. He had stood by and listened intently as his only heir spoke out of turn and slowly revealed his… obsession; for lack of a better term. The words 'Life Mate' spun in his mind, most uninvited. The words meant nothing, a mockery within modern adult Vampire society. Back in the days of old, a Life Mate was supposedly a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity, normally these pairs would perform a binding and be forever bound through love and loyalty. But not always, these Life Mates could be connected through simple comfort, spirituality, or compatibility and trust. These pairs would form strong bonds closer than brothers, endlessly loyal to each other. Through-out generations of War the phenomenon of Life Mates diminished and become nothing but a fairy tale told to young fledglings who vaguely recalled the knowledge of their ancient Vampirical history. They were nothing but urban legends, based on speculation with no solid proof. There was no vampire alive today who could confirm or deny their existence, this knowledge was all but lost during the genocide of their people back during the Crusades. His lord and master had mocked his son that day, in front of the masses and his mother; with her naïve beliefs in true love had assisted that ridicule. The silence in the room that day had been horrific, what must they have thought of his son. His King was up to something and he would not go against his wishes, but he was loath to allow his boy any part in whatever plot the man had been thinking of that day. Of course, using the Potter boy to get a good triumph over two of the enemies' biggest pain-in-the-arses was a fantastic idea, but Draco was now unwittingly right in the middle of it all with his confession. He could not be a Life Mate, no matter what anyone said. They were stories and that was that.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Draco murmured as he crept into his Fathers office, his head held low in respect of his elder. The youngster's anxieties were clear to see, even for a Vampire he was sickly pale; His hands rubbing together nervously.

"Indeed, I did my son. Please, sit." It was a command, not quite a request. Draco sat down in a flash and watched the man like a hawk. He had never been called to his Fathers office before, to be called here must surely be a very bad sign. But for the life of him, he could not figure out what he had done wrong. Yes, he had shown up his family at the gathering. But he had pulled it back and gotten the answers he had so dearly searched for! Their Lord had stated so, he had a Life Mate. He would no longer need to Marry that bint Astoria Greengrass! "You have no reason to worry, Draco. You are in no trouble. Although the definition of that word may not apply to the bigger picture. Tell me more about the Potter boy."

"I-He…Well," _Get a grip, for the love of Báthory! Eloquence is key in the presence of one's Father! "_ I have always felt this unusual connection to him. Ever since we first met that day on the train, he embarrassed himself, yes. But I felt pity for him. He had just wanted a friend and I had to follow what society dictated for me at that time and his animosity in response just spurred me to continue. It was a rush to see him angry, his eyes would glow you see like a killing curse. It was fascinating and beautiful all at the same time. So, I continued but really, I didn't fully understand why I was risking possible exposure just to speak to him even if it was out of hatred. But things escalated and we would physically fight, I would just push him that little bit too far and he would snap. When his blood would spill, I found those moments the hardest. I couldn't pull myself away no matter how hard I tried those first few times. It would take assistance to remove me from the scene and still the smell and sight of that blood continued to haunt me for days after. It was not the normal bloodlust, I assure you. It felt nothing like it." Draco bent his head down towards the floor in his own world, recalling his tale with startling clarity, his eyes distant and lips curved up ever so slightly. "I know I said that I would end our feud, but I don't really know if I want to."

Lucius moved towards his son and bent down so he was level with his face. Such positions were normally classed as undignified but in the privacy of one's own home, who was there to tell him he couldn't? The situation was worse than he feared, his only son would have to go ahead with whatever their Master had concocted in that terrible mind of his and the fallout out after no doubt would be a tragic one. "You must stay away from him, Draco. I do not ask this of you to hurt you, but you must cut all ties and contact immediately. You will not like the results if you do not."

Draco's head instantly snapped to lock eyes with him, their frosty depths reflecting his anger and hurt at his words. "NO! No Father I can't! You heard what our King said, he is my life mate. He's meant to be with mine."

"He is not! You know those are only legends, told to our young to keep them believing there might still be something beautiful left in our war-torn world!"

"YOU LIE! He confirmed it, Father! Harry is mine! I won't leave him to become like his parents. He should be with me and learn what it is we are really fighting for, how wrong his beliefs are."

"And would you be the one to turn him, Draco. Would you do that to your _beloved_ human? You are better than this, you act as if you are a spoiled child. You must pull yourself together." He couldn't help it, he sneered. The boy was affecting his sons very mind! He did not deserve such loyalty when he had done nothing to deserve it. The Malfoys were of old blood, they were practically royalty and that little piece of scum would only taint and defile all that they stood for. "You have no idea what intricacies are required within the top tiers of this society and what we must be prepared to do in this war. You are still young and will learn in time, but you are not ready for what would be asked of you if you continue this juvenile notion."

Draco looked on in defeat, he felt as if his very heart were breaking. He didn't want to stop whatever this was, he had been thinking of nothing else since last Saturday; had private meetings with his Mother as she congratulated him for bringing hope back to their world. He had proven life mates were real, and he would be able to share this proof with the entire court. Let them believe that when they finally won this bloody war, that they too might find their own life mate… and it would all have been worthwhile. All the death, segregation and destruction… it would end in peace, harmony and true love. What everyone desperately sought after no matter how hard they said they didn't. "Father, please…"

"Enough. This discussion is over. You will avoid him and that is that."

The silence of the room was stifling. It was suffocating the youngest Malfoy and his Father wasn't faring much better. That was probably why both men jumped to their feet when an amused chuckle echoed forebodingly from the doorway. "I really must disagree with you, Lucius. It seems we now have a lot to discuss tonight, gentleman. I have news about the youngest Potter and I'm sure young Draco would be most interested to hear it post-haste."

 _Next time…... The Potters arrange a search party. Harry goes on his first hunt with his new family and the Dark Lord reveals his new plot._


End file.
